Elsa Sick Day
by Female Jack Frost
Summary: The Queen of Arendel is sick! What better way to get over a cold then with help from a little sister?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sick day

**Disclamer:I dont own frozen!..Iwish I did though.**

It was a month after Elsa's coronation. Everything was right in Arendel. Well except for one thing.

"Achhoo!" the queen of ice quickly gabbed for another tissue. "Ugh!" she moaned. "Why am I the one getting sick!? I'm always in the cold so why me?!"

Elsa had woken up to a splitting headache. Of course she thought it was nothing. Few hours later she was back in bed with a full blown out fever and a nasty cold.

Anna didn't have a clue though. So when she went to see if Elsa was okay, she kind of freaked out when she got no answer.

"Elsa! Please not again! You said no more closed doors!" out of instinct she let herself in. Only to find a very pale queen looking like she had just come out of a walk in oven. "Oh Elsa!" cried Anna.

Elsa turned over to face her little sister. "Oh hi Anna. I didn't hear you come in." she coughed. "Oh Elsa are you OK?" asked a worried Anna.

It was obvious though that Elsa was not okay. Even without her answer Anna knew that. "Alright now I know why you didn't open your door." Anna mumbled.

"Anna please. Don't give me that look. I'm fine." Well that would have been convincing if she didn't let out a huge sneeze that covered her wall in a thick layer of frost.

Rolling her eyes Anna left the room to find a nurse maid. When she found none she headed back to her sisters room. To find the ice queen asleep.

"Hey I cant find a nurse so I'm going to take care of you." she told her sleeping sister. Anna left again to get a wet cloth. She may have not known much about taking care of people but she did know that a wet cloth could bring down a fever.

Anna got the cloth and asked a servant to bring a bowl of soup to her sick sister. She thanked him and went back to Elsa's room. Only to find it 10 degrees colder than before.

"Snow it had to be snow." she mumbled. She placed the cloth on the ice c rafters forehead.

Anna stayed with Elsa all day. She Even stayed when Elsa froze her soup. She stayed till she was better.

Only to get a cold the next day. **The End.** **So what do you guys think? Comment if you have other ideas for me and check out my other stories. And please no rude comments.**


	2. Returning the favor

Thank you all for the reviews! You have inspired me to have Elsa help Anna! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.

**Returning the favor**

The next year had come and gone. Well after the snow queen had gotten sick of course. Soon it was winter again and she was excited..Why? Because she got to spend it with Anna!

Elsa woke up early on the first day of winter. She wanted to surprise Anna when she woke her up.

"Anna..." Elsa knocked at the princess's door. "Time to wake up..." When there was no reply Elsa let herself in. She walked over to the sleeping princess.

Now the queen of Arendel knew her little sister. She would only wake up t one thing. So Elsa formed a soft enough snowball in her hand.

Right before the queen of ice threw the ball, Anna moaned. The sleeping princess rolled over to face her older sister. With that Elsa dropped the snowball.

"Greta!" yelled Elsa. The servant came running down the halls. Panting she stopped in front of the queen.

"Yes your magi sty?" asked Greta when she got her breath back. "Clear my schedule for the day. Princess Anna is sick." ordered Elsa.

"Would you like me to bring a healer for you?" Elsa shook her head. "That's alright I got this." And with that she returned to her sleeping sister.

About 11:00 am Anna finally awoke. The first thing she noticed was that it seemed colder in her room. The second was she felt awful!

"Good morning sleepy head." Anna whipped her head around to see her older sister in a chair by her bed.

"Elsa." Anna said hoarsely. Elsa shushed her. "Don't speak OK?" Anna nodded "Are you hungry?" asked Elsa.

Anna nodded her head eagerly. Laughing Elsa left to make her sister some soup. When she came back Anna was hunched over her trashcan.

Elsa put the soup on the bed side table and rubbed her little sisters back soothingly. When the sick princess was fished Elsa helped her back to bed.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Anna. " Aren't you busy?" Elsa pulled up the covers on the usaly spunky girl.

"No." she replied. "I'm returning the favor." And with that Anna fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it! I know its short but hey! I Try! Please Tell me what you think and don't forget to review!**


End file.
